


Hay! I am Gay.

by Jeetushman_feelz



Category: Original Work, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, Homosexuality, LGBTQ, Multi, every gender is respectable, non binary, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeetushman_feelz/pseuds/Jeetushman_feelz
Summary: This is the poem i wrote after watching smzs and basically summarizes the whole of it in itself.I am more than happy to present this as a birthday gift to my dearest friend SANIA! ( @omglord )  ;)
Relationships: Aman Tripathi/Shankar Tripathi, Gays/Society, Kartik Singh & Chaman Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Hay! I am Gay.

**Author's Note:**

> hay guys!  
> so I have been reading the fanfics and decided to share the first-ever poem I wrote!  
> Have a great time reading! :)

Hay!  
I am a gay  
Now please don't say " _arrey_!!  
When did you choose to be _that_ way?"  
First of all, let me tell you, its GAY!  
and there is no _way_...  
you can _choose_ to be a gay  
as YOU didn't choose NOT TO BE GAY!  
it's all natural, in it we have no say,

Our parents know us, but still don't say  
afraid of negative public comments   
that will come along the way...  
Please don't do this, we also have emotions  
Not meant for you to play!  
also, don't think your water spray... can stop us behave(/live) in our natural way!

Yes! rules are there..  
but nothing is permanent to stay!  
we can always change them...  
to pave a new and better way!!  
where every sexuality is acceptable..  
be it _Straight_ ,Lesbian or GAY!  


In the end.... 

I just pray  
and hope for that day...  
when everyone accepts us..  
our own way!  
and I can proudly say...  
that i am a GAY !!  


**Author's Note:**

> I know i am 24 hours late... buut i am not sowwieee :(


End file.
